TOW The Screams
by JewelBlue3
Summary: Hey! I fixed this one so please R&R! Plus, something I never told you last time . . . C&M fans will like this fanfic! Pease read!


TOW The Screams  
  
AN: Hi! I am doing another fanfic, but this is not a   
series, just a one time thing. This fanfic is kinda like  
The One Where They All Scream, which was written by   
Patrick Bateman, so if you don't like horror fics, don't  
read this. Also, I have been working on this for like a  
month, so I didn't know that Dark Scar had written one.  
I'm not copying him either! There are only a few things  
you have to know when reading this. No one is going out  
with anyone, maybe somewhere in Season 4. This is a   
cross of Friends and the Scream movies, just to remind   
you. And by the way, I'm not an expert at this   
police/repoting stuff, so bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, you know the   
rest.  
  
Scene: Night, Alan's apartment (from The One With the  
Thumb). He is alone, reading the newspaper.  
  
"Everything in the news is about people dying, and   
hatred." Alan sighed. "When will people learn?"  
  
The phone rings. Alan goes over and answers it.  
  
"Hello?" He says, a little annoyed that people would call this late.  
  
"Hello." It was a deep spooky voice, the kind you heard  
in movies.  
  
"Who is this?" Alan asks. He doesn't recognise the voice  
on the other line.  
  
"Who is this?" The voice replies, emphasizing the word  
'this'.  
  
"Alan. Who are you trying to reach?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Okay," Alan was getting a little scared, he still didn't know who it was. "Who is this?"  
  
"Why do you care so much about that?"  
  
"I'll call the police."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The voice says,  
getting stronger. "Besides, I have the answer to your  
question."  
  
Alan is definatily scared now, but he has a bit of  
curiosity in him that made him say the next few words.  
"What question?"  
  
"When will people learn."  
  
Alan slams down the phone. He heard enough. He  
quickly picks up the phone again and dials 911.  
  
"I told you not to do that." The voice was coming from  
behind him.  
  
"What?" Alan asks, turning around.  
  
Mr. Ghostface jumps, and before Alan could retaliate, he   
shoves the knife into his stomach.  
  
"The answer to your question is 'not soon enough'"   
Mr. Ghostface says before bringing up his arm to stab him again. His arm comes down, and right before stabbing  
him in the chest, the scene cuts out.  
  
TOW THE SCREAMS   
Picture 'FRIENDS' written in dripping red-blood letters.  
The theme song is slow and creepy-like.  
  
Scene: Rachel and Monica's apartment, everyone watching  
TV.  
  
"The top story today is the murder of Alan Lower. The   
murder happened around eleven PM last night." The  
anchorwoman starts, "Police are investigating the scene   
of the crime right now."  
(Camera to a police officer.)  
"We're doing everything we can at the moment. All we do  
know is that he was stabbed twice with a knife, and that  
he was talking on the phone a short while before the  
attack." The policeman finishes. "Here is a picture."  
(The camera shows a picture of Alan.)  
  
Everyone has various replies, 'Not Alan!' 'No, anyone but him!' and they all start crying. Except for Monica. She is in shock.  
  
"I dated him. I dated him, and now he's gone. Forever.  
Oh my god!" She starts crying too.  
  
Time lapse. Everyone is sitting around the table with  
their own little jar of ice cream. The TV has been   
turned off.  
  
"I mean he was always so nice. We were great friends."  
Chandler says (Monica looks a little uneasy at this),  
"But now he's gone."  
  
"I know what you mean." Ross agrees.  
  
"Who do you think the killer is?" Phoebe asks.  
  
They all sit silently for a moment, thinking about the  
question.  
  
"I think it is Chandler." Joey finally says.  
  
Chandler does a double-take. "Why would it be me?  
  
"Because you were so jealous of our friendship!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guys stop it. It wasn't one of us." Phoebe says.  
  
"Then maybe it's you!" Joey shoots back.  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"I don't know, but you might of."  
  
"Guys! Stop arguing! It was not one of us." Monica shouts. Joey opens his mouth to say something. "Shut up, Joey!" She quickly adds, without even looking at him.  
  
"Well, now that we're not blaming each other, do you  
think that the killer will strike again?" Rachel asks.  
  
"There is no evidence that this is a serial killer. It  
could just be a guy that got too drunk one night." Ross  
concludes.  
  
"I wonder who the last person is he talked to." Phoebe  
says.  
  
"What do you mean, Pheebs?" Joey asks.  
  
"They said he was talking on the phone. I just wonder  
who the last person was."  
  
"You know what movie this reminds me of?" Chandler asks.  
  
"Which one?" Monica asks.  
  
"Stab." Chandler says.  
  
"I've never seen that." Monica says.  
  
"Not me." Rachel says.  
  
"Me neither." Phoebe adds.  
  
"I haven't either." Ross says.  
  
"Not even you, Ross?" Chandler asks.  
  
"I started to, but I got too scared."  
  
"How much did you watch?" Joey asks.  
  
"5 minutes."  
  
Chandler and Joey sigh.   
  
Ross asks, "Have you seen it, Joe?"  
  
"Saw it with Chandler. It was pretty scary, I suppose."  
  
"We so need to rent that." Chandler says. He runs out  
the door, before anyone can object.  
  
Time lapse. Everyone is sitting on the couch, the movie  
is almost over.  
  
******  
"This is the part where the supposedly dead killer comes  
back to life for one last scare." Randy says  
  
Billy lifts his head  
  
(Monica, Rachel, Ross, Phoebe, and Joey scream.  
"Joey, I thought you have seen this!"  
"I forgot how scary it was!")  
  
"Not in my movie" Sidney says, and shoots him in the  
head.  
******  
  
The six friends watch the rest of the movie in silence. It finishes, and they yawn and start to get up.  
  
"So? Did you like it?" Chandler asks.  
  
"Yeah/It was good/You're right"  
  
"It was good. It's getting late, though, so I better go." Ross says as he gets up.  
  
"Yeah, me too." agrees Phoebe.  
  
"Don't get too scared." Joey says in a mocking tone as they leave.  
  
"You better not get too scared, Joe." Ross says, "Mr. Ghostface might come after you."  
  
Ross and Phoebe leave, closing the door behind them.  
  
"He will not!" Joey yells after them. Then speaking to Chandler, more quietly: "Can I sleep in your bed tonight Chandler?"  
  
"No!" Chandler starts to run out the door.  
  
Joey, following him, "Please, Chandler! Just this once!"  
  
They both exit and Joey pulls the door closed behind him.  
  
"I think I will go to bed too." Rachel says, slightly laughing at the Joey and Chandler scene.  
  
"'Night." Monica says. She knew that she should probably get to bed too, so she gets up and heads to her bedroom.  
  
Scene: Time lapse, Richard's house. He is sitting on his chair sleeping. He appears to be home alone.  
  
The phone rings. Richard jerks awake, startled by the ringing. He picks up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He says. He is tired.  
  
"Hello Richard." The voice says.  
  
"Hello. Not to be rude, but who is this?"  
  
"Why? Can't you tell? That is being rude."   
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You are always perfect, aren't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You always have to be perfect, you big tree!" This time, the voice wasn't coming from the phone. It was coming from behind him. Mr. Ghostface came up from behind him and stabbed him in the back several times. Richard's scream rang out into the night.  
  
Scene: Monica and Rachel's apartment. It is morning, and Monica is slaving away in the kitchen, making everyone breakfast. Rachel comes in and sits on the couch and turns on the TV.  
  
"Morning, Rachel."  
  
"Morning, Mon."  
  
She turns the volume up on the TV, and changes the channel to the News.  
  
"Today, there has been another murder. This time the victim was Richard Burke. (Shows picture of him in the corner of the TV) Reporters are questioning police to see if this murder and the murder of Alan Lower yesterday are linked. Now, live to the crime scene."  
(Camera to police)  
"We are looking in to it right now to see if the murders are in fact connected. The evidence does show that Richard was on the phone right before the murder, and he was stabbed several times in the back." The policeman finishes.  
  
"Oh my god," Rachel starts, "Richard? Someone killed Richard? I have to go tell the others!" She rushes out of the apartment to tell Chandler and Joey.  
  
"I can't believe this." Monica says. She is in shock. The phone rings, which startles her for a second, but she calms herself down and picks it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Umm, sorry, I don't recognise your voice. Who is this?"  
  
"I think you should know me."  
  
"Sorry, but who is this?"  
  
"The murders are linked."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The murders of Richard and Alan are linked."  
  
"How would you know that?" Monica is now genuinly confused.  
  
"Because it was me. I did it."  
  
"What? Who is this? I'm calling the police." Monica couldn't have called them if she tried. She was too scared to move.  
  
"Don't worry," The voice said, which made Monica worry even more, "I'm not after you. Yet."   
  
The line went dead. Monica stood still for a second, still unable to move. She finally got the ability over her legs and rushed to Chandler and Joey's apartment. When she got there, she found them all sitting on a chair talking about Richard. She was still in shock from the phone call and news to cry, but she looked really upset.  
  
"Monica, it's going to be okay," Chandler said. She realized he must have been talking about the Richard thing, which she didn't care about that much at the moment, but she appreciated his guesture all the same. "Come here." He streched out his arms in front of him, asking for a hug. Monica gladly accepted, she knew it would make her feel better for at least a little while. She was right. Whenever she hugged him, it just felt right. All of her problems seemed to be gone as soon as she was in his arms. They were after all, best friends. He was so easy to talk to, she could tell him anything. Most people thought of Monica's best friend as being Rachel, and they were really close, but there was an extra sense of security in telling Chandler. Rachel loved to gossip, so eventually everyone knew Monica's secrets. And Chandler actually had some good advice, despite what he says about himself.   
  
"It'll really be okay, Mon." Chandler's voice interrupts her thoughts, "I promise."  
  
She sighs. If only he knew about the phone call she had just gotton. THE PHONE CALL! She had momentarily forgotton. "Chandler! The killer called me!" She starts to break down. "The killer called me! And he killed Richard!"  
  
"Oh my god, Mon! Someone call the police!" He turned to Monica. "What did he say?"  
  
"He said, he said," She was crying now, she was so scared. "He said that I didn't have to worry, yet."  
  
Chandler hugged her again, and only let go because the others were off the phone and wanted to talk to her and comfort her.  
  
"I called the police. They are on their way." Ross says.  
  
"Monica, honey, are you okay?" Rachel asks, worriedly.  
  
She could only shake her head, and try to take comfort in all of her friends surrounding her, trying to make things better. She appreciates it all the same, but she knew no matter how hard they tried, they wouldn't be able to help her. There was a knock at the door, and Joey runs over to get it. He pauses before opening the door.  
  
"Who is it?" He yells, without opening the door.  
  
"This is the police."  
  
"How do I know you're not the killer?"  
  
"Joey, would the killer knock on the door?" Rachel asks.  
  
"He might." Joey says, but off Rachel's look he reluctently opens the door.  
  
"Hello, did someone call about a mysterious phone call?" The policewoman asks upon entering.  
  
"Yes, we did." Phoebe answers.  
  
"Who was the call addressed to?"  
  
"Me." Monica says.  
  
"What exactly did the caller say?"  
  
Monica began telling what the killer said, and when she finished, the policewoman thanked her for her time and left.  
  
"I think we should have a sleepover tonight, to stay together." Phoebe says, and everyone agrees, so they decide to spend the night in Monica and Rachel's apartment, their living room to be exact.  
  
Scene: A Hootie and The Blowfish concert. They have just finished performing and have walked off-stage. One of the Blowfish goes to get a drink, in a more secluded part of the back-stage area. His phone rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi." It was the voice.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"I run a fan club." The voice hung up. Suddently, the Blowfish was stabbed in the back. "The one that wants you dead." Mr. Ghostface stabs him again as the scene cuts out.  
  
Scene: Rachel and Monica's apartment. Everyone is starting to get up.  
  
"I have to go to work. Bye guys." Chandler says.  
  
"Me too, Chandler wait up!" Ross runs after him.  
  
"The rest of the gang follows, having dreaded Monica asking them to help clean up. Even Rachel leaves, after getting dressed, with some excuse of having to be somewhere.  
  
"I better start cleaning up." Monica says. The apartment was a mess, but there wasn't any food on the floor. That was one of the pluses of having Joey sleep over. She had been cleaning up for a little while when Chandler bursts back into the apartment.  
  
"One of the Blowfish has been murdered! It's all over the news!" He gasps.  
  
"Blowfish?" Monica asked. "Like the other murders?"  
  
"Yeah." Chandler says.  
  
"But how could all of that link to the death of a Blowfish?"  
  
Time lapse, everyone is at Monica and Rachel's.  
  
"This is so depressing." Phoebe says.  
  
"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Ross asks.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
"Hello?" Rachel picks it up and asks.  
  
"Hi, Rachel?" Gunther asks.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"One of you left you're jacket down at the Central Perk"  
  
"Whose is it?" Rachel asks.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I know that it is one of yours because you guys are the only ones that sit in that corner, and that's where I found it."  
  
"Thanks, Gunther. We'll be right over." Rachel hangs up the phone. "All right, everyone. We have to go down to the coffeehouse because someone left a jacket down there."  
  
Scene: Central Perk. The gang is entering, but all the lights are off.  
  
"Where's Gunther? The door was unlocked." Chandler says.  
  
"I don't know, but it's kinda creepy." Phoebe says.  
  
The door slams behind them.  
  
"Ahhh! What was that?" Joey whines, "I'm scared, Chandler!"  
  
"It was probably just the wind, get off!" Chandler says, annoyed.  
  
"I don't think Gunther's here, should we just go?" Ross asks.  
  
Everyone nods. They turn to open the door, but it's locked! The phone rings.  
  
"Should we answer it?" Joey asks.  
  
"Okay, I'll get it." Rachel says.  
  
She picks up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"So you fell right into the trap." The voice says.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"We did?" Rachel is now petrified.  
  
"You're here, aren't you." The voice says, but it isn't coming from the phone. It's coming from behind them. Everyone whips around. Guess who it is? That's right, it's Mr. Ghostface.  
  
"Hello everyone. Glad you could make it." He still has that spooky deep voice. He pulls out a gun. "Everyone would like to know who I am right now, wouldn't you? He pulls off his mask. It's --  
  
"Ethan!" Monica gasps.  
  
"That's right. Why did you break up with me, Mon?"  
He points the gun at Joey. "I want you and everyone else except Monica and Chandler to go in the bathroom" They do, and he locks the door behind them.  
  
"Why did you do it, Ethan?" Monica asks.  
  
"Why? We were great together! And you ended it all because of a few years of age difference? That broke my heart! I was in love with you, Monica!"  
  
"But why did you do this?" Monica asked.  
  
"To answer that, I would need my partner." Ethan says. He looks at Chandler.  
  
"Chandler? You did this?" Monica cried.  
  
"No, he didn't do it." A voice came out from behind Chandler. "I did."  
  
"Pete?! But why? And where's Gunther?"  
  
"I used a voice changer. Gunther's voice is in this little black box. And why? I could have given you everything. But you just didn't see anything in me. It hurt, Monica. And then, by some coincidence, I ran into my buddy Ethan here. We got to talking, and you came up. We both had our hearts broken by you. We decided the best thing to do was revenge." Pete says.  
  
"So we killed people that you used to have, or maybe even still have, feelings for. Not all of them, you have broken too many hearts, but a fair few." Ethan says.  
  
"We made you suffer, and now we kill you." Pete says.  
  
"But first, we have one more kill to make." Ethan says. He points his gun at Chandler.  
  
"But why Chandler? I never had feelings for him." Moinca said.  
  
"It is so obvious. You two are so close, we figure you'd end up together anyways. You're best friends, and that was pretty obvious." Pete says.  
  
"You weren't around us that long." Chandler finally spoke.  
  
"I'm a millionaire, Chandler. I hired pepole to come in everyday and spy on you. Monica was always talking about her boyfriends. They easily came to the conclusion that you two were pretty close." Pete said.  
  
"That pretty much sums it up." Ethan says. He had lowered his gun during the discussion, and raises it again, at Chandler. "Bye."  
  
Right before he pulls the trigger, Monica kicked him hard in the side, throwing him off-balance. He still fired the gun, and in a second it was clear that he didn't miss Chandler.  
  
"Chandler! No!" Monica runs by his side. She quickly picks up the gun that had fallen from Ethan's hand and shoots Pete in the chest. Then she turns around and shoots Ethan. She runs over and lets her friends out, and orders Ross to call an ambulance.  
  
Everyone else kneels down by Chandler, hoping that he would be okay. He looks up once, and his eyes were wide with fear. "Look out!" He says in a hoarse voice.  
  
Monica turns around and sees that Pete is starting to get up. She quickly shoots him once in the head. And, as not to take chances, she turns and shoots Ethan in the head. The ambulance arrives, and everyone goes to the hospital. Monica rode in the ambulance with Chandler.  
  
Time Lapse  
Scene: Chandler's hospital room. He is pretty bandaged up. Monica is inside with him.  
  
"So you're going to be okay?" Monica asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." He pauses. "Monica, do you think Pete was right about us ending up together?"  
  
Monica pauses at this. She finally thought of something to say. "There's only one way to find out." She leans over and kisses him, the scene fadeing out.  
  
Scene: Outside, a reporter named Gale Weathers is talking to a camera.  
  
"And with a few more deaths, the murder mystery comes to an end. The one that involved several deaths came to an end today when . . . ."  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  



End file.
